


just us

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, the drabbliest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: the moments that they just share.





	just us

There are certain things, certain moments, that only the two of them know. For as much as they give and share, they have to keep some for themselves. They kept their relationship quiet until the Ark came down and things got too complicated and Clarke found herself burrowing into Bellamy’s neck for comfort as he kissed her hair. The secret was out.

Still, they try to keep some parts to themselves. Clarke gets to see Bellamy, completely relaxed and sleepy, trying to get into bed and untie his boots at the same time. She gets to kiss him while he mutters about how pretty she is and then run her hands through his hair as he falls asleep on her.

He’s the only one who knows that she’s ticklish behind her knees, and that scar above her hip is from when she and Wells were playing tag on the Ark and she fell into a table, cutting herself.

It’s those early moments, the weeks after they landed, when they’re trying to make a society. Falling asleep next to each other, hands migrating together while they sleep. Crying only in front of the other, so the 100 couldn’t see them break.

She knows that he’s most sensitive at the spot in the juncture of his jaw, ear, and neck. He’s irrationally afraid of cats, not the big ones but the ones that were once domesticated. She’s seen him at his most vulnerable, open to her, giving her everything.

He’s helped her wake up from nightmares. Kissed her shoulders as she shakes, slowly waking up, eyes unfocused. He’s heard her explanations as to why she can’t say ‘I love you.’ How her fathers death, mothers betrayal, and losing Wells hardened her. He’s watched her try to turn down Spacewalker, and laughed silently as she rolls her eyes.

They try to keep the politics of leading the camp away from their relationship. It’s hard. Tiring when you’re two kids trying to lead a whole bunch of other kids a month after you were shipped to the ground, and trying to keep that relationship quiet. They talk about their childhoods, the stars, anything but what is going on outside this tent haven they’ve created.

She falls in love with the way he talks. He can be loud, and crass and in the beginning every time she heard him speak, knowing he was smirking, she wanted to slap him. But his voice gets quiet sometimes, more of murmur than anything else. It’s soft, lilting, and the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

He watches her, in the future, bear down with more strength than he ever thought possible and push their child earthside. He kissed the sweat off her forehead, bore the bruises her grip left. In the future he sees her be the fierce leader, while also nursing their daughter.

They carry the weight of this world together. They hear the stories of the 100, mistreatments on the Ark, and promise to be better. They see the way the kids guard their food, so unused to having this much. Hell, Bellamy is unused to having this much. They go when kids have nightmares, all while comforting each other through their own.

She knows what it feels like to drown in him. She’s fallen into his dark brown eyes, eyes that have seen many worlds before this one, eyes that seem to know every secret in the universe. Those eyes drew her in on the first day. Cutting, scrutinizing, commanding, then understanding, respecting, loving.

He watches as her stance gets tighter and tighter the more her mom talks. He hears her protestations later in the night, as her yelling at no one moves to tearful old memories, and then to melting in his arms.

They know that in the end they will have each other. They will have the family they created, and nurtured. They will overcome everything, because they have each other.


End file.
